bond though time
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: Kagome was to leave for a family vaction. and what was supose to be a sweet goodbye to her friends turns out to be a night full of lies. now the bond between inuyasha and Kagome is broken. can that ever get it back? R&R Compleated.
1. the mistake

_Sailor P's note:_ Hey everyone! How are ya? Well, this is my newest project. I've never written an Inuyasha fan fic before, so I'm excited to see what you all think about this one. I decided to do this fanfic after hearing the Maroon 5 song "Tangled." I thought it would be a cool idea to make a fan fic from that song…so here it is. Please remember, reviews count a lot…even if I have to get flames! (Be gentle please .) But enough with the chatting…on with the story! Enjoy

Disclaimer: Humm….how do I say this…. I…I…wish I owned Inuyasha and Maroon 5's song "Tangled", but I don't. But if I did…..

Chapter one

Feral Japan

_KAGOME_

Sanding by the well, Kagome looked back to her friends. A small smile formed on her face, behind the smile was a frown. She wasn't going to see her friends for a while. She was going back to her time to be with her family, considering that she had spend most of her summer with her friends in feral Japan.

"How long will you be gone for?" Shippo asked. He grabbed Kagome's leg, clinging to it. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"About a month or so." Kagome whispered looking down at Shippo patting him on the head. She looked up at her friends. "I'm going to miss all of you." At saying that, her eyes fell on one person in particular. Standing alone, away from the group was Inuyasha with his back turned towards the group. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she really was going to miss him the most. It was harder to part away from him then from her friends. _Inuyasha, I'm really going to miss you…I love you. _With that last thought she jumped into the well.

Sango turned around to face Inuyasha after Kagome left, "Why didn't you say good bye to her Baka?" She asked as she glared at him, annoyed by the attitude he was displaying.

Instead of his usual sarcastic remark, with his back still facing his friends, he quietly walked away with out a word. His friends were left behind in bewilderment at this unexpected attitude.

"He must really be hurting badly." Miroku said more to himself but loud enough for Sango and Shippo to hear.

"Will he be ok?" Shippo asked looking up to Sango with worry filled eyes.

Sango was quite for a moment still looking in the direction where Inuyasha walked off to. "Yea, of course he will be. He just needs time alone, that's all." She said looking down at the fox demon with a fake smile plastered on her face. _I sure hope he will be ok…_ Sango thought to herself.

_INUYASHA_

Inuyasha didn't know how long he was walking for; he didn't even know where he was going. Only one person remained in his thoughts. _Why did she have to leave?_ He thought to himself. Deep down inside, he knew that she would return as she promised. Yet what trouble him so much was that for a whole month or so she wouldn't be in his life. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he really was going to miss her.

He sighed deeply as he stopped walking. Looking around, he found that he was standing in front of the sacred tree. His heart felt even more weighted down. This is where both he and Kagome first met. It was only a year ago, but it felt much longer. He smiled to himself…he could remember in the beginning, when they really didn't get along…and he would always be mean to her…now it was different because he would just be playing around. Time has passed and the two of them became very close friends. In fact, sometimes he thought that they were even closer then that…

He leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky. It was dark out now. So many stars covered the black sky. He took in a deep breath as the cool air brushed against his skin. When he lowered his head, his eyes widen slightly at what he saw.

"Kikyo…" He whispered surprise to see the priestess. The two of them stood quite a distance apart just staring at each other for a moment. Kikyo as usual had a blink emotionless look on her face…that is until suddenly, to Inuyasha's surprise, a small smile came across her face. Inuyaha gasped slightly at the expression that he saw. He felt hypnotized looking at her smile and her deep dark eyes. He stood there while she walked towards him, frozen, unable to move.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered as she stood in front of him. He took in a sharp deep breath. _What is going on? Why does her whole aura seem so…different? _She moved even closer to him and he started to take a step back, when he relized that the tree was right behind him. For some unknown reason, he suddenly felt uncomfortable around Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, why are you trying to run away from me?" Kikyo asked innocently.

"I'm…I'm not…" He finally spoke up. "I'm just a little surprised to see you is all." He stepped up leaving mire inches between him and Kikyo. The two of them stood like that for awhile just staring at each other. With out warning, Kikyo wrapped her arms around a surprised Inuyasha and kissed him passionately. A minute or two later they both parted breathing heavily. Inuyasha was left in a daze.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He whispered looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes…" She whispered as she buried her face into his chest. She looked up at him; her eyes glisten in the moonlight. "Inuyasha, I love you." Kikyo said with a huge smile on her face.

"As much as I wanted to hear you say that, this seems a little too sudden, why the sudden change from your usual attitude?" He asked as he pulled himself away from her.

She turned her back towards him as she like wise stepped back. She sighed as she looked down. "I guess I should have expected that…I made a mistake letting you go…I guess…I guess…I was expecting to start over…I suppose it's too late, I should go then." She started to walk off but she didn't get far before a hand landed on her right shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"I love you too." He said as he stepped up behind her and turned her around to face him. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head up so that he could look into her eyes. Suddenly the two of them leaned in and kissed each other passionately. The kiss deepened as they both lowered them selves to the ground still kissing. Inuyasha was on top of Kikyo as they continued to kiss. They parted for a second to catch their breath and looked into each others eyes. Not even a minute past before they started kissing again.

Little did they know that someone was watching them the whole time. When they ran off, Inuyasha's ears picked up on the sound. He pulled himself off from Kikyo and stood up leaving Kikyo still lying down on the ground. Inuyasha's ears twitched as they tried to pick up on any sound. He found it… It was a little far away but still close. Next, he focused on picking up on the scent. Kikyo decided to get up rather then continuing to lye down on the ground. She stood beside Inuyasha, wondering what was wrong. When Inuyasha picked up on the scent and figured out who it belonged to, he gasped with horror. His face became very pale and he stumbled back a little. His heart beating wildly in his chest and he could hardly breath.

Sailor P: Well, that's it for now…

Kagome: You're just ending it there!

Sailor P: (Raises an eyebrow in question) Yea…why?

Inuyasha: Well, they need to know what the heck is going on!

Kagome: yeah Talk about a cliff hanger….

Sailor P: Inu…I wouldn't talk if I were you…you've got some explaining to do…

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: yeah Inuyahsa you've got a lot of explaning to do.

Inuyasha: Kagome you too? what the heck did I do?.

Sailor P: planty

Kagome: yeah Inuyasha you are such a jerk!

Inuyasha: Jerk! Why am I a Jerk!

Sailor P: well Baka if you been paying attention to the story your IN then you would already know why.

Inuyasha: Hey! I don't remember inviteing you in this conversation.

Sailor P: Excuse me?

Iunyasha: you heard me

Kagome: don't talk to her like that!

Sailor P: I'm the author I CONTRAL YOUR FATE!

Inuyasha: Fine Geez all you woman are alike

Sailor P & Kagome: WHAT! (tankles down Inuyasha and beats the crap out of him)

Inuyasha: OW!

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: HUH?

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: ( on the ground in pain) oooowwwwww

Sailor P: Thank you Kagome.

Kagome: no problem

Sailor P: so everyone if you want to know what happen next then all I need is at least 10 reviews . until then see ya

Kagome: see ya

Inuyasha: DAMN YOU WOMEN!

Sailor P: INUYASHA SIT!

Inuyasha: (fells to the down in pain) AAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!

Kagome: You go girl (high fives Sailor P)

Sailor P: See Inuyasha I told you I contral your fate. ( evil smile)

Inuyasha: LEAVE ...LEAVE ME ALONE!

Kagome : see ya and remember no flames please.


	2. the kiss

SailorP's note: Hey how are all of you doing? Wow…I'm super impressed…I didn't expect to get 11 reviews for the first chapter. Thanks. Smiles

Well, a lot of things are going on in this chappie, so I'm sure a lot of you will be happy with the length. Sorry I had to give you guys a cliff on the last chapter, but I couldn't resist it….anyway, don't for get to read and review….I'll quite yapping and allow you guys to read.

Kagome: Hey…who's doing the disclaimer?

Inuyasha: Are those things really necessary?

SailorP: Well yea, if you don't want me to get arrested for braking copy right laws….

Inuyasha: (with a smirk on his face) That wouldn't be such a bad Idea…

Kagome: Don't you ever learn?

Inuyasha: Feh! I don't have time to listen to crazy women who calls out sit commands to hurt me!

Kagome: (steaming coming out of head) INUYASHA!...

SailorP: (rolls eyes) Here we go again…anyway for the stake that you guys could actually read this….I…SailorP….at no time ever owned Inuyasha…and Sadly…I never will (sheds a tear)

Inuyasha: (sarcastically) Oh…I'm touched…you actually love me…

Kagome: (Smiles) Oh Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: (looks over at Kagome) Huh…Kagome why are you giving me that look?

SailorP: (sighs) Enjoy the story!

Back at the well…Futile Japan

KAGOME

"I can't believe how stupid I could be! How could I have lost my cell phone?" She mentally kicked herself. It's been only about an hour since she left. She couldn't believe that she would have to go through the pain of saying good bye to everyone again. _I hope that I don't see Inuyasha again, if I see him…I wouldn't be able to leave. _She climbed out of the well and dusted her self off. _Hummmm...now, I know that I had the cell phone in my hand when I was standing by the well…maybe I could have dropped it?_

She looked around at her surroundings. It was then that she relized that the sun was setting. "I didn't know that the sun would set this quickly, at home, it's still bright out…" She said to herself as she started to look around the well for the missing phone. Thankfully it wasn't too dark and it didn't take her long to find the phone. She sighed a breath of relief as she placed the phone in her pocket. _Thank goodness I didn't have to go back to the hut…I don't think I would have managed saying goodbye to everyone again._ As she turned back to face the well, She noticed a bright light coming from the forest where the scared tree was. _Is that…_ She didn't know why, but unconsciously, she decided to head in that direction.

As she continued to walk towards the light, she began to have uneasy feelings. She didn't know why but she felt as if she shouldn't go any further and that she should turn back. However, curiosity got the better of her and she ignored her conscious. Soon, she was able to hear voices. As she continued forward, she recognized the voices…Inuyasha and…

Kagome gasped as she recognized the other voice. Kikyo! What were they doing together? Her heart started to beat wildly. Her better half was warning her not to continue forward, however her stubborn side stupidly decided to move forward. Kagome stopped behind a tree not to far way from the couple. Kagome's heart sank at what she heard and saw. She saw Inuyasha turn Kikyo around to face him and heard him tell her that he loved her and then the two of them leaned in towards each other and kissed each other passionately. They both lowered themselves to the ground and continued to kiss.

Kagome could feel warm tears falling helplessly down her cheeks. She tried to hold her tears back, but she realized that she was too weak to do that. The sight was too painful, especially since she really loved Inuyasha…in fact, she was in love with him but she never brought herself to tell him the truth. She lost him and Kikyo won him fair and square. With that, she ran away with out looking back. As she ran, the tears came down more and more. She couldn't hold back her anguish cries. She didn't know where she was running to, and she couldn't care. As she continued to run, she suddenly stopped as she bumped into something. She fell to the ground from the force but being to weak from running and crying she couldn't get up.

"Kagome?" A shocked Koga called out to her. She looked up with tears still in her eyes. That's when Koga noticed it. "Kagome, why are you crying?" He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He had never seen her like this and it really did worry him. "Please tell me what is wrong." He urged her in a soft tone of voice.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo…" Kagome managed to say just above a whisper before passing out. Before she could hit the ground, Koga caught her. Koga looked down at the young woman he was carrying in he arms. He could still see the sorrow that crossed her face. He managed to catch what she said before she passed out. He's anger grew at what she had said. _I'm going to kill him for what he did! _He thought to himself. Normally he would make it his business to hunt Inuyasha down but with Kagome in the condition she was presently in, He couldn't just leave her alone. With the girl still in his arms, he turned around and headed back for camp.

INUYASHA

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, still in horror of his discovery.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo said as she stood by him. She looked at him and noticed the look he had on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked

"It's Kagome…" Inuyasha said looking at Kikyo. "She was just here."

Anger flashed across Kikyo's eyes. She tried to retain a calm composure. "So, why should you care? You don't actually care about her do you?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She looked up at him and for a split second, a scowl came across her face when she noticed the look on his face. "Inuyasha?" She whispered. "You said that you love me…don't you love me?"

"I…I…I do…" Inuyasha begain hesitantly. "But…" He continued as he pulled himself away from Kikyo. He looked down at her. A look of guilt crossed his face. "But I also love Kagome…" He finally said.

Kikyo's eyes widen with a mix of shock, annoyance and anger. "Why!" She cried out in anger. "Why do you still care about her! I tried…I tried so hard!" She growled. "Why did that little witch have to exist! Why did she have to come here! She doesn't belong in this time!"

"What!" Inuyasha gasped completely shock by Kikyo's sudden reaction. "What are you talking about?"

"The bond…" Kikyo began to say more to herself. "If the bond is broken then the time line is broken."

"Bond? Timeline? What the heck are you talking about!" Inuyasha asked as his patience grew shorter and shorter. "What did you do?" He groweled as he grabbed Kikyo by the shoulders and shook her. "Answer me!" He shouted when she didn't respond.

An evil smile formed across her face and she gave out an evil laugh. "I finally found a away to get rid of her…she doesn't belong here…and now she will never come back…." Before Inuyasha could say a word, Kikyo's soul collectors lifted her up into the air. "You know, you're even more stupider then I thought. You actually believed me…you actually thought that I loved you."

"What!" Inuyasha gasped "All of this was a trick? You planned this?" He cried out in anger and hurt. "You never loved me?" He whispered.

"Once, I did." She said as she glared down at him in disgust. "But now I wonder what it was that I ever saw in you. You are so weak. Look at this…your heart is torn between her and I. You're so blinded by your love for me to see the truth…to see your true love. Now, it's too late. Now you don't have either one of us." With that, she left, leaving a stund and confused Inuyasha. _Bond? Timeline? What could Kikyo possibly mean? She couldn't be talking about… _Inuyasha's eyes widen with shock and horror. _How?…why?…_he didn't waste a moments time, with that he ran to Kiadi's hut in search for answers and to find Kagome.

KAGOME

"Huh?" Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes. She noticed that she was lying down on the ground. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself.

"You're awake!" Koga said happily. "How do you feel?" He asked as he inched closer to her. He sat besides her. He grabbed her hand and helped to pull her up to an upright position. That's when she noticed her surroundings. The two of them sat in a large field. Right in front of them was a river with a beautiful waterfall. As the water crashed to the river below, it created a mist that filled the area around them. The moonlight hit the field they were in making the water mist look like a fog. To the right of them, hardly seen because of the fog was a patch of flowers of all different types.

"This is so beautiful!" Kagome gasped with a wide smile on her face.

"But it's not as beautiful as you, Kagome." Koga whispered. Kagome blushed slightly. "If you were mine, I would never treat you badly….not like that jerk Inuyasha!" His eyes narrowed at the thought of him. "What did he do?" Koga asked softly as he turned to Kagome.

The smile faded from Kagome's face as she remembered the incident that she saw. She explained everything to Koga. How she was going to go home for a month, how she came back because she forgot something (she didn't bother to mention cell phone cause she knew no matter how she tried to explain, he wouldn't understand), how she saw the light and walked in the direction of it and how she heard Inuyasha tell Kikyo he loved her and kissed her. The whole time Koga listened to her and his anger grew more and more.

"I'm going to kill him for what he did to you!" Koga growled as he stood up and curled his hands into a fist.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Kagome cried out as she too stood up. "Please…for me…" She whispered. "Besides, it's not like he cheated on me…he never told me that he loved me." She looked down as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I never even told him that I loved him…so really, I don't have much of a reason to be mad at him do I?" She looked up and looked Koga staring in her eyes. Her eyes were glistening from the new tears that formed in it.

Koga gasped at what he heard Kagome say. "You actually love that mutt!" He cried out.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at him. "Don't call him that! I never liked it when you called him that!"

Koga's eyes flashed with disbelief and a little bit of anger…"How can you love someone who treats you like crap!" He whispered. "How is it that you can't see what I see? He treats you like crap and you still choose to be with him. How much longer are you going to deal with this?" He sat down and looked stared ahead. "There are more names that I could think of calling him…why should I use nice words about someone like that mutt!"

Kagome sat down next him. For a moment, they sat in silence then Kagome broke it. "I would never call him any names. He has hurt me time and time again. This isn't the first time I saw the two of them together! Believe me…I could call him every name in the book….but I can't…" She whispered, suddenly she broke down in tears. "I…I don't know why I still continue to stay by his side. Something in my heart…no matter what he does…no matter how I feel…I can't just forget about him…it feels like there's a connection between us…ever since I first laid eyes on him…ever since I heard him say my name. I thought to myself…why bother if his heart belongs to Kikyo...yet truthfully, my heart belongs to him…even if he doesn't know it… I love him." She paused as the last tear fell down her checks. "However, I think it's about time to stand down…I can't force him to love me, can I?" She looked over at Koga who continued to look ahead. They sat in silence again, then Koga broke the silence. "I love you…" He whispered. "I know how you feel because from the moment I saw you, I loved you." He turned his head and looked at Kagome. "Even if I knew that you didn't love me, I would never stop loving you." He smiled as he raise his arms above his head and casually fell back to the ground. "The only thing you can do is just hope. Hope that the one who you love will come around and love you too."

Kagome laid down on the ground next to Koga. The two of them were quite as they looked up at the sky, which held thousands of stars. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend." Kagome whispered. She turned over to her side and faced Koga. "Thanks for everything."

She whispered with a smile.

Koga turned over to his side and smiled. "I would do anything to see that smile on your face…all I want is for you to be happy." He whispered.

"But I will be…I'm going back home. I'm going to be with my family. Maybe this is a good thing…maybe him and I need sometime apart." She stood up and dusted herself off. Koga continued to laid down on the ground looking up at her. She smiled reassuringly. "I'll be ok…especially after you being there for me. Besides, I should be back in a month."

"I'm going to miss you." Koga said as he stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"I'm going to miss you too Koga." She whispered. Without warning she did something that completely shocked Koga. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss lasted for only a couple of minutes, but it felt like it lasted forever. They parted away from each other and looked into each others eyes. As soon as she pulled away from Koga, she suddenly had a bad feeling. Koga notice the look on her face. "Kagome, what's wrong? He asked worried.

"I…I don't know…" She whispered as she looked around her surroundings. What she saw next almost made her heart stopped. Standing not too far away from the two was Inuyasha. What stunned Kagome the most was the look on his face… he looked as if someone stabbed him in the back or something. Koga looked in the direction where Kagome was looking. "YOU!" Koga growled as he started to make his way to the hinyou standing by the trees.

"Koga…no!" Kagome cried out. "Please! Don't do it." She grabbed his arm, unsuccessfully trying to hold him back. Inuyasha continued to stand where he was. An expressionless look now fell across his face. To Koga and Kagome's surprise, he just walked away with out saying a word. Both Koga and Kagome stood in shock at what had just happened.

"No!" Kagome gasped as she fell to the ground. "No…no…no…"She whispered. Koga continued to stand and stare in the direction where Inuyasha once was. He looked down at Kagome and then looked back in the direction where Inuyasha was. Suddenly with out warning, he ran off leaving Kagome crying on the ground.

After a few minutes, Kagome stood up. She took in a deep breath and head back for the well. When she go there, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the jar that held the jewels. _What's the point of having this if I plan on never coming back? _She looked at the Jewels she held in her hands. The thought scared her…of never returning…even if she had friends here, she didn't think she could handle ever facing Inuyasha again. The events that had played out that night only weighed her heart down even more. She looked up at the star filled sky. After taking in a deep breath, she placed the shards on top of the well and jumped in never looking back.

SailorP's connor

Hey what's up? Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope that you all enjoyed it. Well, I desided that at the end a chapter I'm going to devote time to answering readers questions as well as give you updates on this story and possibly others, that I've written. Also, this is were I'll give most of my shout outs and say anything else that I wouldn't be able to say in the beginning.

For starters, I'd like to give a shout out to my sister Cherryblossoms2008. She's always there helping me sort out my ideas and helping to make my stories the best they can be. Actually, she's the one who made up the skit at the end of the last chapter…I don't hate Inuyasha that much that I would make him suffer…well…unless he actually deserved it.

Anyway, I've already got the story planned out….most of the chappies are done…but I'm doing some changes as new ideas keep coming to mind…plus…by reading your reviews, I mostly changed the plot of this story. Originally, this chapter wasn't written like this…so that brings me to this…if any of you have any ideas or want to see something happen…just give me your opion by forms of a review. I actually pay attention to them. I just want to write something that everyone will enjoy…

Oh, also I wanted to mention something very important. I don't have a problem receiving flames…so long as in its smallest part it is respectful. I enjoy reading peoples work and giving my point of view…and at times I give tips and helpful criticism. No disrespect intended. So I would really like it if I received that same respect. Not that anyone really said anything disrespectful in the reviews, I'm just saying for future reference.

With all of that said, don't forget to read and review…I would like to see at least 10 or more review before I put up the next chappie…if I see any interest I'll up the chapters up faster. Have a great day/night!


	3. IllFaited

A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? I'm super sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but finally chapter 3 is up! While I was writing this chapter I was listening to 'Tangled' By Maroon 5 and 'Helena' By My Criminal romance. Sooooo…..I don't know if that even comes close to describing what might happen in this chapter. WARNING: Inuyasha may be a little bit out of charter, as well as Seshomaru…so no flames…please...thank you. Now enjoy the rest of the fanfic!

Bond through time chapter 3

_Inuyasha_

Inuyasha had just seen Koga and Kagome kiss. He still couldn't believe it. This whole night was like a bad dream, one that he just couldn't get rid of. He felt so many emotions all at once. Anger, hurt, regret…all he wanted at this point was for the earth to open up beneath him and swallow him up alive.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he was wondering around for…he didn't even know where he was going. His heart felt so empty. _Why on earth do I do these things to her? I really do love her so much, but Kikyo is right…If I loved her, I wouldn't do this to her. Maybe I deserved this…I lost my chance to be with her and Koga won her fair and square. She loves him now. I wouldn't even blame her…he never did hurt her…it was always me…but why?_

"Hey Mutt! Wait up!" Inuyasha heard a voice call out to him. He sighed; the last thing that he wanted was a confrontation with Koga. He simply was not in the mood to deal with him. He decided to ignore him and continue to walk where ever he was going.

"Hey are you deaf? I said hold up!" Koga called out annoyed that he was being ignored.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled as he continued to walk, not looking back.

"What do you think mutt? It's about Kagome." Koga said. His voice sounded very close this time, right behind Inuyasha as a matter of fact. At hearing Kagome's name Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"What about her?" He asked in a low voice with his head down. Did Koga only come to rub in his face that he didn't have her anymore? If that was the case, he wouldn't hang around to hear what he had to say.

"What the heck did you do to her tonight? She ran into me earlier crying uncontrollably. I've never seen her like that before." Koga sounded very upset.

"It's none of your business." Inuyasha said with his back still towards Koga. When he looked up he saw Koga standing right in front of him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he glared angrily at him.

"To the heck it's not my business! The woman I love is now crying because of what you did to her. She told me everything. I don't know what she sees in you…" Koga shouted

"What she sees in me?" Inuyasha echoed. "What do you mean sees in me?" He asked curiously.

Koga sighed. "Why would I be here taking to you if she still didn't love you?"

The expression on Inuyaha's face fell again when he remembered what he saw. "How can she? I saw you two kissing. She loves you not me."

"You are such a baka mutt! Of all the times you had hurt her, why the heck do you think she's still here? She's always loved you and always will…at least that's what she said. Her love for you has kept her here with you and everyone else..." He walked over to a tree and was leaning against it.

"You don't deserve her. For someone who can continue to deal with your crap, she's strong." Koga said in a low voice. "Sometimes I think she's stronger then me…I love her so much, but sometimes I find it hard to accept that she will never love me. She's so special…in so many ways…"He whispered. He turned his attention to Inuyasha. He walked over to the hinyou and stood before him.

"You know…when I found her…when I took her back with me…I was so angry….I wanted to kill you." Koga's eyes clouded over for a second, and then he glared at Inuyasha. "I still do but to be honest with you it's not worth it."

Inuyash's eyes widened at what he hear Koga said. A smirk came across his face. "Why cause you know that I'll bet you? It's about time that your relized the truth."

Koga just gave him a cold look…in fact, it was colder then any other look that he gave him. Inuyasha just gasped at the look. "You are so full of yourself. Why would I want to lay a hand on someone who is lower then dirt?" With that last word, he ran off. Leaving Inuyasha standing there stunted.

For a few seconds, Inuyasha just stood there not saying a word, yet thousands of thoughts were raging through his mind concerning his confrontation with Koga. Finally he snapped out of his thoughts just as Koga was a few yards ahead of him. "Hold up you mange wolf! Who do you think you are talking to me like that? What makes you think that you know Kagome any better then I do?" He snapped.

At hearing that Koga stopped in his tracks. In half a seconds time Koga was standing in front of Inuyasha again. His eyes were blazing with fire as they glared at Inuyasha however, when Koga remembered the promise he made to Kagome, they when back to a normal cold and deadly stare. Without a word, Koga sped off leaving a dumbfounded and puzzled Inuyasha. _Why did his whole attitude change? _He thought to himself.

After his confrontation with Koga, Inuyasha continued to walk. Not only was his mind on Kagome, but it was also on his conversation with Koga. Strange…Koga had every excuse to start a fight with him, however he didn't. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder why….especially with the last things that he said to him and the look that Koga give him….then for that look to suddenly disappear?

As Inuyaha continued to walk, he found that he walked to a very familiar place. When he walked in side, everyone turned their attention from what they were doing to the new comer. Ignoring their stares, Inuyasha looked around for one person in particular.

"Inuyasha, what are you looking for?" Sango asked curiously. She could tell just by looking at him that something was not right. What it was, she wasn't sure of.

"Did Kagome stop by here?" Inuyasha finally asked after a moment. Everyone looked at Inuyasha with confusion.

"Am I missing something? Didn't Kagome leave a couple of hours ago?" Miroku asked confused.

"She came back." Inuyasha whispered. He figured that she never did come back to the hut. Now he was really worried…where could she be? He couldn't smell her scent anywhere near the hut.

"Inuyasha…why do you have that look on your face?" Shippo asked.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" Sango asked. She could tell by the look on his face that something had happen between him and Kagome.

Inuyasha sat down and told his friends everything that had happened, minus his encounter with Koga. They neither said anything nor had an expression on their face. When he was finshed, the room was completely quite. All eyes were on him. He swallowed hard…he knew they would be mad at him.

"I can't believe you…" Was all that Sango said. She didn't even look at Inuyasha as she spoke.

"You really messed up this time…" Miroku said shaking his head in disapproval.

"What kind of mindless baka are you!" Shippo shouted.

"My sister mentioned something about bond and timeline right?" Kiadi asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the older woman. "Yes…she also mentioned about Kagome never coming back…what did she mean by that?" Inuyasha asked with a worried look on his face.

"Ah….yes…If the bond is broken, then she will never come back…"Kiadi said more to herself as she stood up.

"WHAT BOND! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES!" Inuyasha shouted. His sudden reaction surprised everyone in the room. "Please Kiadi…I might not have enough time." Inuyasha whispered disparately.

"The only way that the two of you are able to travel back and forth in time is because of that bond." Kiadi started. All eyes were locked on her as she continued to speak. "The bond is the deep connection that the two of you have towards each other…that's to say the love you have for each other. Kagome is a reincarnation of my sister. You and my sister had a bond all those years ago. She died still loving you and that love is now within Kagome. That's why it's only the two of you who are able to travel. If either one of you break the bond, then time travel will no longer be possible."

Inuyasha and everyone else gasped after Kiadi finished speaking. "You mean to tell me that Kagome always loved Inuyasha? Even when they first met?" Sango asked surprised.

"Yes." Kiadi whispered. "But she didn't know…it took time for her to accept it…like wise the same with Inuyasha." She turned her attention to the Han you sitting across from her. "My sister is right Inuyasha. You have blinded yourself from seeing your true love. Kikyo is no longer able to love…the two of you cannot be together. However you and Kagome, I have noticed, hold an even stronger bond then you did with Kikyo. Of course that makes Kikyo jealous for she strongly believes that you belong to her and to her alone…even if nothing can develop between the two of you."

"How can the bond be broken?" Inuyasha asked, already having an idea of what the answer could be.

Kiade looked at him with a serious look in her eyes. "The only way it could be broken is if either one of you choose not to love each other or if either one of you were to strongly believe that the other one didn't love them. Kagome may strongly believe that you don't love her because of what she heard and saw. You confessed your love to someone else other then Kagome. The bond is broken."

Inuyash's heart sank deeply at hearing that their bond was broken…but he felt somewhat hopeful for one thing. "So if she is still here is there anyway the bond can be fixed?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes…if the two of you communicate with each other…if she feels that you love her and you really do love her, the bond will be unbroken. But if she goes back to her time, it will become harder for the two of you to communicate. However, if she still has the shards there is still a chance. The shards are stronger then the two of you together. If she has it she will be able to sense the love you have for her…if she doesn't have the shards, all hope is lost….forever."

"No!" Inuyasha cried out as he stood up. "I have to go and find her before she leaves…" He headed towards the door way and looked back at his friends, a look of determination fell across his face. "She needs to hear the truth….that I really do love her." With that he ran off to look for Kagome. The others sat in the hut staring at the spot where he once stood.

"Do you think he'll find her?" Shippo asked as he looked up at Sango with hope filled eyes. "What if he doesn't find her? What if she went back? Then she'll never come back!" Shippo cried out as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Let's not think that way….let's believe that Inuyasha will find Kagome and straiten things out." Miroku said calmly, thus hushing Shippo's cries.

"He sure did pick a perfect timing…." Sango said. All eyes turned to her, she looked at the others with a serious look on her face. "I don't want Kagome to be gone from us forever….I care for her as much as all of you do. However, maybe this will teach Inuyasha a lesson. He's always doing something thoughtless and stupid. If he really does love her….he would never do those stupid things…"

_Where could she be? _Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued searching for her. He searched through out the whole area of where he thought she would be. However, everywhere he looked, he neither found her nor picked up on her scent…that is until he reached the well. He stopped in his tracks as he looked around. There was no sight of her anywhere, so where was her scent coming from?

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha called out. There was no reply. He walked closer to the well, as he did the scent became stronger. It puzzled him so, because she was nowhere to be seen. As he got closer to the well, he noticed a faint light. He gasped as he could only guess what it was. "Kagome!" He cried out. He ran to where he saw the light. Sure enough right in front of the well was the shards that Kagome always carried. "Kagome! No please!" Inuyasha gasped. One of two things could have happened: One, she was attacked and taken away (that's something he could handle cause at least she would still be in his time) or Two. She went back home

(That's the thought that he couldn't bear with). There was only one way he could find out for sure. He turned around and took in a deep breath and jumped. What first caught his attention was the absence of the light. He reached the bottom of the well. Upon landing, he felt as if he lost his breath. Everything around him felt as if they were spinning. _NOOOOOO!_ He screamed mentally. He jumped out of the well only to be confronted with his deepest fears. Instead of being in the future, he was still in the past. What's worst, instead of having the shards with her, they were in his hands.

His eyes widen with disbelief, shock, anger and pain. The pain that he now felt was much worst then what he felt when Kikyo betrayed him.

As he stood by the well, his head was down and his eyes were closed. His shoulders began to quiver uncontrollably. His breathing became sharp and hollow. _What have I done? How could I have done this?_ He couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. He felt a drop of water hit his forehead, it was followed by another two drops then suddenly it started to pour. By this time he couldn't hold back the tears. He was shaking all over and his tears mixed with the rain that was now soaking him. He fell to the ground for he no longer had the strength to hold himself up. He was hunched over with his head down "Kagome…I'm so sorry…" He whispered to himself as the tears continued to come down. Suddenly he shot his head back up. "KAGOME!" He screamed in agony as he ripped apart his kimono top exposing his bare chest. He looked up to the sky. The moon light shone down on him making his skin look glisten from the rain. "KAGOME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. "ILLFAITED! ILLFAITED!" With that he collapsed to the ground as the rain continued to fall on top of his body.

Kagome looked up from her desk in her room. She was reading something when all of a sudden she thought she heard something. _What was that? It sounded like…_

She looked out of the window. It surprised her that it was raining the way it was. The forecast did not predict this rain for tonight. She turned her attention away from the window and tried to concentrate on the book she was reading. However for some reason, she couldn't concentrate. _What is going on? Why do I have this really bad feeling? Something is wrong…but what? _She thought hard, but nothing at all came to her mind. Suddenly she stood up from her desk and walked out of her room. It was as if her body was taking complete control ignoring any commands that her mind was giving it. _Where am I going?_ She thought to herself. A couple of minutes later, she found herself standing in front of the well. _Why am I here? Why do I still have that feeling that something is not right? _Kagome was beyond confused by the events now playing out. All she was doing was sitting at her desk reading…then all of a sudden she thought she heard…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. Her heart sank at the thought of what had happened earlier. Yet no matter how much she tried to, she couldn't forget about him. The thought of him and Kikyo…the way that they were…she tried desperately to burn the thought from her head but she couldn't. She also remembered what she said to Koga…that she couldn't be upset because she didn't tell Inuyasha that she loved him, nor did he tell her. She couldn't blame him….she just couldn't. There was no reason why she shouldn't go back…She had her friends that she could visit…she really enjoyed it. _But I can't stand to see his face. I know he didn't tell me that he loves me…but I could have sworn that I saw it in his eyes in more then one occasion. Yet if that's the case, then why would he tell Kikyo that he loved her…if he really loved me? So I have to reason that he doesn't love me, no matter what my heart may tell me._ She was determined that this was the truth.

As she turned around to walk away, she noticed something else. She reached into her pocket to pull out the shards, but to her shock…they were not there….in fact, there was a hole in her pocket big enough for the bottle that held the shards to go through. She sighed. Although she really didn't want to risk the chance of running into Inuyasha, she felt that she couldn't just leave the shards there. First of all, it could get into the wrong hands and secondly, Inuyasha wouldn't let her ever forget about how mindless she was about forgetting something as important. With that last thought in mind, she jumped into the well. She immediately knew something was wrong when she didn't see the usual light. _What the-_ she gasped. _What on earth is going on…why does it feel as if I didn't even go anywhere? _

She decided to climb out of the well. She gasped in horror at what she saw. She didn't travel back in the past, she was still home, in her time. It was hard for her to even comprehend what was going on. Her heart felt weighed down. She could hardly breath. She stumbled out side and fell on to her knees. The rain pounded on top of her head. It slowly dawned upon her that she was no longer able to travel and she couldn't understand why. The only thing that crossed her mind was….

"INUYASHA!" She screamed. Her voice echoed all around her only repeating the name that was resounding in her head. The tears started to come down. Not only did she lose Inuyasha to Kikyo but she also lost the privilege of traveling through time. She honestly didn't mean that she never wanted to see him again….how…was this possible? She collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed by what was going on. The tears continued to fall down her cheeks and the rain mixed with tears. "Inuyasha…" She said just above a whisper before blacking out.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He was still on the ground the rain slowed down a bit. He noticed that he wasn't alone. Standing above him were 6 heads. One belonging to Shippo (who was sitting on Sango's shoulder), Miroku who was standing next to Sango, Kiadi, Koga and finally…Seshomaru.

"Great! He's alive!" Seshomaru said plainly, rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what does ill-fated mean?" Shippo asked innocently.

"It means that fate has dealt him a blow." Sango said answering the young fox demon's question.

"Well, in that case, what's fate?" Shippo questioned again.

"We have a lot to talk about later." Miroku said patting Shippo on the head and in the process patting Sango where he shouldn't have. Thus earning him the trademark red mark across his face.

"Where's Kagome?" Koga spoke up. He glared at Inuyasha…as if he were ready to pounce on him any second.

Slowly Inuyasha sat up. Everyone around him took a step back, giving him room. He looked around. Looking for…

"Kagome…" He whispered. That's when his eyes widened. That's when he remembered. He looked up to Koga who was still waiting for an answer. An answer he couldn't bring himself to answer. So he took a shot at trying to change the subject.

"Why are you all here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around.

"Well, we are here because we heard you screaming out Kagome's name…we just came to see what was wrong. When we came we saw you on the ground passed out, but we didn't see Kagome any where near by." Sango spoke up for her, Kiadi, Miroku and Shippo. "As for these two, I have no clue."

"I came because I thought Kagome was in danger and I knew that a mutt like you couldn't protect her." Koga said with his nose up in the air, looking away from Inuyasha.

This left Seshomaru to explain himself. He looked around at the pair of eyes that were now glued on to him. "What? I thought he was getting his butt kicked and I couldn't resist to see it…." He looked around at the group…no one seemed to buy what he was saying. "Ok…Ok…I was in the area and I wanted to know what was going on." He said, then he added "But this does not mean that I care…"

"Now answer the question, Mutt, what did you do to Kagome!" Koga growled annoyed that Inuyasha ignored his question.

"She's…she's gone.." Inuyasha whispered. "She's gone forever."


End file.
